Burmecia
Burmecia, Realm of Eternal Rain is a city-state in the northwestern part of the Mist Continent on Gaia in Final Fantasy IX. It is Freya Crescent's hometown. Inhabited by the Burmecians, Burmecia is a walled, multi-leveled, and warren-like city built around the king's palace and showered by constant rain. In comparison to Lindblum's industrial revolution style and Alexandria's high medieval style, Burmecia has a distinctly Gaelic or Norse design style. Burmecia is the only nation on the Mist Continent that lies below the Mist, though the constant rain that falls over the area there may dissipate the harmful aspects of the Mist. The Burmecians train to become Dragon Knights. Story It is unclear when the kingdom of Burmecia was formed, but it is sometime before the summoner tribe left Alexandria as the Desert Star was given to the kingdom for safe keeping. Some of the citizens of Burmecia separated from the main populace due to the Burmecians' taste for war and migrated to the Vube Desert, where they created their own nation of Cleyra. Though two different nations, both the Burmecians and Cleyrans are of the same heritage. The Desert Star was brought to Cleyra and it powers the sandstorm that shields the city from the outside world. Freya Crescent grew up in Burmecia, and was romantically involved with Sir Fratley. Fratley left Burmecia and never returned. Unable to get over her loss, Freya left Burmecia as well to search for him. During her travels she met Zidane Tribal. Freya partakes in the Festival of the Hunt in Lindblum hoping to meet Fratley, and ends up aiding Zidane in felling the Zaghnol, the strongest monster at the hunt. After the festivities word arrives that Burmecia has been attacked by the Alexandrian army of black mages led by Kuja and General Beatrix. The city was taken with great loss on the Burmecians' side, although many fought to the death to defend the citadel and its lord. By the time Zidane and the party arrive, the city is in ruins, with the scattered bodies of the Burmecian soldiers and citizens strewn throughout the city. Zidane must collect the Protection Bell from under the King's bed to unlock the door that leads to the ruined palace courtyard, where they meet several fleeing Burmecians, including one that Zidane saves from being crushed by collapsing rubble. In a secluded armory room, the party meets Stiltzkin. They scale a decrepit statue to the apex of the palace, where Queen Brahne, Kuja, and Beatrix wait. Beatrix defeats the party, and Brahne plans to invade the neighboring city of Cleyra. Beatrix follows her, and Kuja mocks the party before mounting his Silver Dragon, taking off into the skies. It is revealed that many of the surviving Burmecians (including the King) took refuge in Cleyra. Their shelter is short-lived, as Brahne summons the eidolon Odin to destroy the town. Burmecia, unlike Lindblum and Alexandria, is never rebuilt, but after reuniting after the former's adventure with Zidane is over, Freya and Fratley discuss rebuilding it. The Burmecians are scattered across Gaia, even as far as Esto Gaza. If the party travels to Burmecia after felling Soulcage at the Iifa Tree, the rain no longer falls, suggesting that the city's climate has something to do with the Mist. When the Mist reappears after Terra's destruction, the city is again plagued by never-ending rain. Locations Gate Suburb Residence Pathway Uptown Area Square Vault Armory Palace Treasure *Cancer *Protection Bell *Kupo Nut *Potion *Soft x2 *Germinas Boots *Ether x2 *Tent *Phoenix Down *Mythril Spear *Lightning Staff *Hi-Potion *Soft :Note: The Hi-Potion, Soft, and an Ether must be bought from Stiltzkin. Quests Stellazzio One of the Stellazzio coins for Queen Stella is located in Burmecia. The Cancer is found behind the overturned cart in the first passageway by checking the area around the box on the left side for the coin. Mognet Atla resides in the Treasure House, and gets a letter from Mogki in Lindblum Castle. He sends a letter to Monev at Cleyra's Trunk: After the party returns from Terra, Kupo in Alexandria has a letter to Atla starting the sidequest to restoring Mognet Central: Atla sends a letter to Mogryo at Black Mage Village: Stiltzkin Stiltzkin is found in the city and sells a pack of Soft, Hi-Potion and Ether for 333 gil. If the player's inventory is full of any one item on Stiltzkin's item pack, he will not sell the items to the party. It is not mandatory to buy the items if one wants to keep meeting Stiltzkin, but if the party buys all of Stiltzkin's items in all locations he is found, he will reward the party with a Ribbon at the end of his journey in the North American and PAL versions of Final Fantasy IX. Blu Mag Quina can eat the local enemies to learn Blue Magic. Basilisks teach Pumpkin Head. Ironites teach Angel's Snack. Magic Vices teach Magic Hammer. Shops Atla's Mogshop Enemies *Basilisk x2 *Basilisk x3 *Ironite *Magic Vice *Magic Vice x2 *Magic Vice x3 *Mimic (calls *Magic Vices) Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper The black mages have left the capital of Burmecia in ruins. Freya is furious at the destruction, and the party hurries to the palace. Musical themes Burmecia has its own theme music titled "Kingdom of Burmecia" played throughout the location. It is a rather sorrowful theme that heavily emphasizes a 4:6 polyrhythm and consisting mainly of a choir and a church organ (the latter in the background). This theme is also incorporated in "Freya's Theme" and "Unforgettable Silhouette". Gallery de:Burmecia Category:Final Fantasy IX Locations Category:Kingdoms